panem_et_circensesfandomcom-20200214-history
Subrosa Bordello
Outsiders - people from outside Pangaea, which is to say from outside the world entirely - have always been an exotic luxury on Pangaea, strongly associated with sex. As outsiders are looked upon with deep condescension and suspicion by the highly xenophobic natives of Pangaea, sex is largely considered their only appeal. That’s the only reason anyone would bother to bring them to Pangaea; they have no other business being here. They certainly have no business complaining. To some degree, many Pangaeans don’t consider outsiders real people; in fact, they almost doubt they’re real at all, considering them just a product of magic. As such, they don’t deserve - nor should they expect - to have the rights of an actual person. This is why outsiders are forced into an indignity that is outright illegal to inflict upon Pangaean natives - upon arrival in Pangaea, they’re immediately put under the effects of a sleep spell and kept under while their bodies are modified. For ease of communication, travel, and tracking - and also to keep them distracted, and thus hopefully subservient - all outsiders are given expensive biotech jacks, allowing them to connect directly to various machines and to surf the Pangaean internet without the use of a screen or keyboard. This part is legal enough. But then, for ease of control and a method of insurance, the outsiders are given an enchanted tattoo. The form and shape of it is variable - usually it’s done in a way as to enhance the appearance of the recipient - but the tattoo is in fact enchanted with a paralysis spell that can be activated at will by their brothel owner or other native brothel staff. Enchanting people as though they’re objects is illegal on Pangaea, but with outsiders it’s simply considered good business sense. These tattoos are always in a relatively visible place, and glow faintly with magic. While the tattoos appear black, the color they glow is apparently (unconsciously) influenced by the individual. At times the tattoos even change colors permanently to match the glow. Traditionally the tattoo is in the shape of the outsider’s familiar, which appears while they’re still asleep; however, other designs are occasionally chosen, seemingly on the whim of the artist. Upon awakening on Pangaea, outsiders are typically given a brief explanation of their position and duties - including being informed of the significant investment put into them in the form of their biotech jack, and the understanding that this must be paid back first and foremost - and then a week’s time to acclimate themselves to their new environment before starting work. The Subrosa Bordello, a long-established and successful brothel, has recently cemented its place as the most popular whorehouse in Persephone by announcing that it is now offering outsider escorts. But in an unprecedented move, it's only offering outsiders; all its former native escorts are now working elsewhere. No one is certain what this risky move could mean, and speculation is fierce. Many loyal patrons and escorts are enraged, and whether this gamble will pay off for Subrosa is anyone's guess. Traditionally all outsiders have always done sex work; Subrosa, in a further departure from tradition, has actually made the groundbreaking claim of its intention to have outsiders in various official positions throughout the bordello, not just as prostitutes. The general reaction to this has been ‘why?’, but most people assume that it’s just to populate every position in the bordello with exotic eye candy. Subrosa is a sprawling, beautiful bordello, bedecked in rich colors and lavish decorations. Its inhabitants live in unparalleled luxury(for such a poor district), and are treated well (for outsiders) if they behave themselves. Punishments for bad behavior are swift, unerring, often sexual, and always disturbing. The bordello is large enough to almost be called a complex itself, and while the rooms are more than comfortable to live in, they’re clearly designed with the business at hand firmly in mind. It also possesses various facilities, including a library, a gym, a rec room, and a pool. For the first week, outsiders are confined to the grounds. Following that, they are permitted to spend non-work hours as they choose, provided they don’t cause trouble. On top of other punishments for disturbances, it’s standard for troublesome outsiders to once again be confined to the bordello for a set period of time before they’re allowed their freedom again. Characters in Subrosa will find that their shape, abilities, and whatever they were carrying from home - or wherever they came from last - has all carried over with them. (Except in some cases where, randomly, they don’t. Complex magic in Pangaea can be fickle.) Category:Geography Category:Worldbuilding